SE7EN
by Moi Fah
Summary: Multicross. When Usagi's parents are killed in a car crash, she's left alone. In need of a guardian, she doesn't expect to find 7 gorgeous men appear on her doorstep, all of which proclaim to be her brothers! Can they teach her to live again? Discontinued...
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Wow, I bet this is a story you didn't see coming from me, huh? Well, I hope it pleases everyone. Don't know if this kind of story has been done before, but here we go...**_

_**Full Summary: Usagi's parents are accidentally killed in a car accident, leaving Usagi all alone. Since she's only 16, she cannot inherit the money her parents have left, and is also in the need of a guardian. However, what she's not expecting, is for 7 gorgeous men to show up on her doorstep, all of which proclaim to be her older brother! Life goes on...can her 'brothers' teach her how to live again? You bet! Can it get worse? Probably. **_

* * *

**SE7EN**

**Prologue **

* * *

"I'm sorry, Tsukino-san, but we were unable to save your parents from the crash. We did all that we could possibly do to try and save them, but I'm afraid that their conditions were too critical." Usagi trembled at the doctor's words, and had the feeling that her stomach was going to fall right out of her butt. Her throat was dry, a direct contrast to her eyes which welled up with tears at the news of her parent's death. Apparently, while she was at school, her mother and father and Shingo had gone shopping, and on their way, a semi-truck had accidentally lost control and rammed into them. Feeling her legs slip out from under her, Usagi's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, still attempting to let it sink in. She couldn't believe it. 

"Wh-What about my little brother? Shingo?" she asked, tearfully returning her gaze back to the doctor who still stood in her front of her. Flipping a few pages on the clipboard that he held, he cleared his throat and began, "Considering the little boy was in the back seat, he didn't receive nearly as much damage as your parents did. However, he's still in critical condition." Instantly after the doctor had finished, Usagi blurted out, "Let me see him!" Looking a little taken aback at this, the doctor agreed with a nod of his head.

-------

Usagi shuddered at the pitiful sight of her younger brother. He was hooked onto a life support system, his breathing so peaceful looking due to the machine. His body was wrapped in numerous bandages and casts, and well as a piece of gauze that was strapped over one eye. "No..." Usagi whispered, coming to his bedside and resting on her knees to receive better access to his bed. "I'm sorry Tsukino-san, your brother has broken his arm as well as a few of his ribs, hence the machine. Also, we were forced to remove his left eye-"

"No more! I don't want to hear anymore!" Usagi shouted in agony as her dam exploded, and tears poured down her cheeks. Her blue eyes wavered at the sight of his seemingly unconscious form and she buried her head into the side of the bed. Nodding in understanding, the doctor simply took his leave quietly and inconspicuously.

"Nei-chan?" Usagi's head jerked upward at the familiar addressing and saw Shingo with a far off gaze in his barely opened eye, "It hurts...I hurt..." Usagi gently lay her soft hand across his, the one that wasn't covered in bandages, "I know..." she managed to choke out in what she hoped was a hopeful voice, "but you'll get better Shin-chan."

Shingo's eye closed then, Usagi's entire psyche filling with fear at this until she noticed the easy lifting and dropping of his chest. "I don't want to die..." he whispered so softly that it almost was too hard to hear him through the breathing mask. "You won't!" Usagi exclaimed, climbing back to her feet, "Don't even talk like that because you won't!" Usagi once again felt the tears sliding back down her cheeks as her hands clenched into fists.

"Shingo..." she whispered quietly after an excruciating long pause, but received no answer. Deciding that he had fallen back asleep, as his heartbeat could still be heard on the monitor, she merely stepped away from his bedside and moved to sit in a chair off to the side of the room. Climbing into one of the seats, she brought her bare knees up to rest against her chest and buried her face into them. "Tsukino-san?" Knowing immediately that it was the doctor again, Usagi only murmured a silent question into her kneecaps as to why he had returned.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but there are some men here that need to discuss something with you." Usagi looked up, turning her puffy red eyes to the man in confusion. She questioned him why, "Obviously you aren't old enough to live by yourself, nor take care of your brother considering that you cannot inherit any money that has been left behind by your parents-"

"You think I care about that?" Usagi anguished, "Money? That's not important and it'll never be...not as long as they're gone!" she choked in agony, her throat burning from the effort of holding back sobs. Her entire body shook with fear and uncertainty at what the future might hold for her, but the doctor seemed to ignore this as he continued on,

"Tsukino-san, I'm afraid that you misunderstand. I didn't mean that the way it might have sounded, I only meant to warn you that since you are not 18, you and your brother will more than likely be adopted by another family." he explained impassively, much like very other time he'd have to announce bad news.

Usagi started from her chair, making sure to keep her voice in check for her sleeping brother, "What?! Why? I can take care of my brother!"

"I'm afraid that you cannot until you are 18 years of age. However, if you can supply us with the name of a blood-relative, then leaving the both of you in their care wouldn't be a problem."

"What about a friend of mine? He's 18! Couldn't we stay with him until I have a chance to call one of my aunts or uncles?" Usagi pleaded more than asked. It was already bad enough that her parents were gone, and she couldn't stand the thought of learning to live with a new mother and/or father. It just seemed so wrong, especially when they'd been so good to her! She hadn't even had the chance to say good-bye to them!

"I'm sorry, I don't know that Tsukino-san. If you'll just come this way, there are some kind gentlemen who would be more than willing to answer your questions." Usagi's body relaxed then as she stared in confusion at the floor. Finally swallowing a lump that had entered her throat, she nodded and followed the doctor from Shingo's room. Usagi couldn't resist the final glance at him that crept over her shoulder.

The slamming of the door resonated, hollow and empty in her ears.

"Oh my God! Usagi-chan!" Usagi broke from her reverie at the sound of the familiar voice, but didn't flinch in the slightest when the amicable being embraced her. "Rei-chan..." she mumbled plainly, without emotion. "Don't worry," Rei assured her, still holding onto her tight, "We'll get through this together. The others should be on their way."

* * *

_**Short, I know, but its merely the prologue into what I hope will be a much better fic. Just don't have your expectations too high, although I promise to try my best! Note: Rating may go up...you were warned! By the way, Shingo will pretty much be out of commission for this story, but don't worry, he won't die...  
**_


	2. Chapter 1NE

_**A/N: Oops, guess I forgot to mention which anime/videogames were being crossed over with this story. Here's the list, but you'll have to guess which guy I bring from each anime/videogame: Kingdom Hearts, Fushigi Yuugi, Yu-Gi-Oh, FullMetal Alchemist, Ranma ½, Bleach, and Naruto. Also, thanks to First Lady Lestat, lalala, Momosa Loves, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, Usagi Uchiha Yuy -XIII-Train-, Seraph Lucifia, and Link Strife for their reviews. I'm happy to receive their feedback. Wow, that's kinda weird...I got 7 reviews...think we can do it again? Please? **_

* * *

**SE7EN**

**Chapter 1NE (One) **

* * *

'Those jerks,' Rei spat inwardly, her thoughts intentionally on the malicious side, 'I can't believe they'd think to ask her those all questions and expect her to answer them perfectly.' the priestess stole a sidelong glance to her left, and caught her future princess looking hazardously at the ground and her feet. "It's okay," she whispered, but it fell upon dear ears and was just as useless.

As the two exited the ER Hallway, Rei caught sight of the other Inners and the Outers seated in various chairs, all of them with their heads cast downward or with a depressed look upon their faces. Upon their entrance, the group bolted up with questions abundant, but Rei held up a hand to show that they needn't crowd her or be too loud. Usagi looked up, apparently curious as to why they had stopped, but wasn't able to see the other girls in front of her. Her blue eyes were distant, far off in thought and self-pity.

"This way," Rei and Haruka instructed, leading the princess from the spot where she'd apparently become rooted to, to the world outside.

"It's terrible..." Hotaru whispered, sniffling a little at the sad sight. She wiped pitifully at her amethyst eyes, knowing all too well what it was like to have lost a parent. Makoto nodded in agreement, laying her hands on the smaller girls shoulder. Taking this as an invitation to cry, Hotaru turned around and buried her face into Makoto's arm to cry. "It's just so unbelievable too...that something that horrible could happen to a person that nice." Makoto remarked, the others silently agreeing as Makoto patted Hotaru's back.

"She seemed more like a vegetable than anything else." Ami stated, pushing her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose as she readjusted her book with her other hand. Minako turned with a gasp, "You're not serious are you? She didn't turn into a vegetable, did she?" Normally the gang would have laughed at how the ditzy blond had worded her sentence, but laughter didn't exist at that moment in time. Ami only shook her head, "No, she's not. It's just that her lack of response is a little alarming."

"We should be going now, all of us," Michiru announced, "It's getting very late, and visiting hours will be over soon." the aqua-haired woman attempted to play it cool as she rapidly headed for the door, her teal heels hitting the floor with speed. Setsuna nodded, "That's true. There's nothing more we can do for her or anyone else tonight." And with that, the grass-haired senshi followed the aqua-haired woman's trail, at nearly the same pace if not faster. The remaining Inners agreed, pulling out their cellphones to call for a ride. Hotaru, realizing that she had been left behind, pulled herself off of Makoto and left with a bow, saying, "Good-bye."

--

"Are you sure? You don't have to get in if you don't want to." Haruka assured the blond girl with firm care as she referred to the car. Usagi only shook her head, "No, it's alright. I can do it." she stated as she and Rei climbed into the backseat. "Rei, I think it'd be best if you just went home." Haruka proposed, not trying to sound mean in the slightest.

"But...!" Rei protested, starting from her sound, but a harsh glare from Haruka silenced her, telling her all she needed to know.

"It'll be alright, Rei. Please believe in the strength of our princess...it's probably the only way for you to help her. Besides, what could you do for her?"

"Alright, I understand." Rei interjected before anymore could be said. Climbing out over the side of the car, as opening the door wasn't optional, her feet hit the pavement with a clack. Feeling an un-summer-like cool breeze, Rei watched sadly as the yellow sports car drove off into the night; her raven hair swishing around her as her purple eyes filled with tears. "No one that kind should have to go through something like this...especially not alone..." Rei whispered, wiping at her eyes, desperately wishing that she had enough energy to call her best friend 'Odango' or something of the sort. She wished something that they'd normally love to do, no matter how down in the dumps they were, would come up, but not a single thought could come to her.

--

"So..." Haruka broke the silence, tapping her hands on the steering wheel as they sat motionless at a traffic light, "Feel like talking about it? About anything?"

"Not really," Usagi mumbled, the very mention of the thought inducing tears from her already dry tear ducts. The odango-haired girl sat very proper looking with her hands folded onto her lap and her head bent at a low angle, such as to have a perfect view of her feet. "There's no way I can ever forget this or get around it, but I'm having trouble facing this. I can't except it!" she announced suddenly, jerking her head up and over to look at the sandy-blond haired woman; her face contorted into surprise.

"Odango..." Haruka whispered, but then grew serious again, "What do you mean by that?"

"What if...What if I were to use the Ginzuishou to bring them back to life?" Usagi asked hurriedly, her heart filled with a newfound hope, "I'm sure I could do it!" Haruka remained silent, looking straight ahead as they were once again allowed movement on the busy road. "Haruka?" Usagi asked in a small voice, her ambitious nature ebbing away slowly.

"Don't. You know you can't do that, Usagi." Haruka said firmly, not even giving her so much as a sidelong glance. Usagi's blue eyes widened to protest, but stopped as her agape mouth slid shut as if it were on hinges and string. The woman was right...it was a foolish idea. If she was selfish enough to bring back her own parents, then why hadn't she done it for Makoto and Hotaru as well? Eventually, once Crystal Tokyo came about, everyone would be coming to her to ask her to resurrect a loved one, and there'd be no way to supply all that power. She'd end up killing herself. "I'm sorry for suggesting that, Haruka-san," Usagi whispered, returning to her state of staring at the floorboard.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Haruka instructed, her tone a little more cheerful sounding from what it had been a few seconds ago, "Anyone who's experienced what you have, always look for escapes from reality. Even if it is a mystical silver crystal," Haruka gave a small chuckle, causing Usagi to smile weakly whereas normally she would have grinned wider than the heavens themselves.

"Anyway, I'll get you home safe and sound. Alright? See, we're almost there anyway." the tomboy said and Usagi nodded. "Make sure you go to bed once we get there. I'll help fix you something to calm your nerves if need be."

"No, it's alright," Usagi replied, a little too quickly, "I promise to go to bed, but I'm wiped out enough as it is...all this stress and such..." she gave her own chuckle here and this time, it was Haruka's turn to nod in understanding. "Thank you, though. If you'd like, you and the Outers could come over tomorrow and help me pack for Mamo-chan's."

Haruka smiled, "We'll be there as soon as we get the word from ya." Usagi smiled and nodded in return. It was strange, Usagi felt found herself pondering with a near invisible red tint across her cheeks, Haruka had always been like...like the older brother or sister figure she'd never had in her life. Sure Rei was as close as a sister to her could be, but they were more like twin sisters; on the same level. Anyway, Usagi yawned both mentally and physically, I really do need to get some sleep tonight. Maybe it'll keep my mind off of all this for awhile...

--

Usagi waved politely good-bye as Haruka's yellow sports car ripped and roared off into the night without another word. Half of the young moon princess felt like tearing into the house at top speed so she could collapse onto her bed and cry some more. The other half was filled with anxiety at entering the home...so dark and empty it would be without anyone there. The anxious side seemed to take over however as she trudged slowly into the house after unlocking the door with her parent's keys. They wouldn't be needing them anymore, the agent had said. Those words had stung her ears upon hearing them the first time and still stung just as hard and fire-like.

Dropping her briefcase by the door, where the umbrella rack sat with everyone's umbrella still in it, Usagi solemnly turned around and shut the door slowly and softly, the door still making an audible click despite her attempts. She sighed, feeling the tears come over her again and the want to run away from everything. Trembling, she spun on her heel to take off for her bedroom, but accidentally tripped over something. Lifting her red face, as she had fallen onto it flat, tears trailed down her cheeks. Unable to get up for a moment, she lay there and cry.

Without warning, a loud crash and boom silenced her anguish, and caused her to jump up. 'What in the world?' Usagi's mind wondered as she dried her tears, vowing then and there to keep them away for the rest of the night. Another crash resounded and she jumped at the noise, followed by an obviously male voice's profanity. 'Should I ask who's there? I wish Mamo-chan were here...No! What am I saying? I've got to stay strong even through hard times! That's it, you're gonna get it Mr. Thief!' her mind stated clearly as a small smile floated across her face, newfound courage spreading throughout her body as she began to feel like a secret spy rather than a Sera Senshi.

Since she had taken off her heels, it was dead easy to slink around the narrow hallway that lead into the many rooms of her house. The first door on her left was the living room, Usagi peeked into it slowly with rapid breath and heartbeat, a little afraid of what she might find there. After all, what if the thief had a gun or something? Yikes! She found no one though, only an overturned stool and various other oddities around the room. 'That's it! Once I catch this thief, I'm going to make him clean my house before I turn him over to the cops!' It had half-way been a joke, but a part of her felt courageous enough to do it.

This meant that only the kitchen was left to search, seeing as the noise and man's voice sounded nearby and couldn't possible have been upstairs. Hugging the corner of the hallway, Usagi's blue eyes trailed into the kitchen. They wavered back and forth in an attempt to find something, but the kitchen was obviously empty now. "That's strange," Usagi remarked as she walked calmly into the kitchen, overstepping a discarded pan and picking up another one, "I could've sworn I heard somebody in here..."

"Imouto-chan!" Usagi's heart practically jumped out of her throat as someone, or something, suddenly wound their arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug, causing her to drop the pan of course. She struggled, frightened, as the male voice continued, "Imouto-chan, I'm so glad that you're finally home! I've been looking for you all afternoon and-huh?" he stopped and stared down at her only to realize that she was turning blue in the face from lack of air. "Gah! Sorry!" he apologized, taking his arms back from the hug, consequentially causing Usagi to drop to the floor.

The man came over to inspect her, and maybe poke her with his foot to see if she was alright, but Usagi quickly lurched up and was on her feet in a matter of minutes, "You-!" she stopped against her will at the sight of him. The moonlight had settled nicely into the kitchen, giving her blue eyes a wonderful view of him. He was extremely tall with extremely spiky, red hair. His green eyes compared only to that of an emerald, and blue tattoos ran down under those eyes. "Who are you?" she asked a little breathless.

"First off, sorry about the mess and the hug, I was just a little happy is all. I'm Axel, your older brother, Usagi-chan." he smiled and gave a fake swishing bow at the waist, arm and all. Coming back up from the fake bow, Axel found himself getting a brutal slap in the face. Clutching his cheek in confusion, his green eyes turned to hers, sobbing pools of blue, "What's the matter with you? How can you say something like that? Did you break in just to make this little joke?" Usagi questioned as a moment of silence past between them. Without warning she burst from the room and headed for the stairs with a single arm laid over her eyes to shield her tears from the world.

"Usagi-chan!" Axel called, racing after her. It wasn't hard to catch up with her, considering his legs were longer, but he made it to her room only in time to have the door slam shut in his face. "Imouto-chan! I didn't mean to upset you!" he called from the other side of the door, his forehead nearly making contact with it.

"Don't call me that, you sick freak! If you just leave now, I promise not to call the police about your break-in!"

"Sick freak? I'm really your older brother though...don't you remember me?" Usagi was silent on her end for a while, presumably pondering this. Axel waited on the other side for a reply, kicking his sneaker against the door lightly. "Okay..." came the unsteady reply, "If you're really my brother, then how come you have bright red hair and green eyes, huh?" This was sure to get him good! No one in her entire family (that she could remember) had red hair...possibly even green eyes!

"Same reason Ma Ikkuko has blue hair."

Dammit, Usagi cursed. How did he know that? Of course! The accident had probably been printed in today's paper, and he'd found out that way. But the real question was why he was so intent on this. What could be his reason? Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks, "Oh I get it!" she cheerfully responded, coming to open the door, "The agency must have sent you down here to keep an eye on me the three days I have to stay by myself, right?" Usagi pushed past him and walked back down the stairs, while Axel followed silently; neither affirming her suspicion or disproving it.

"You're kinda gonna be my 'big brother' right? Until its time for me to live with Mamo-chan?" she told herself more than him and walked into the kitchen to fix herself a glass of water.

"Who's 'Mamo-chan'?" Axel asked, trying to change the subject.

"My boyfriend..." she blushed, and then downed the water in a single gulp, the feeling of the cold liquid soothing to her raw throat. "We plan to get married in the near future."

"Well...now what?" he questioned as she walked past him yet again.

"You can start by cleaning up the mess you made, Mr...?"

"Axel, and don't call me Mister. We're brother and sister, okay?"

She giggled, "Very funny for a joke that's gone on for too long. I only have one brother, his name is Shingo and he's in the hospital right now, thank you very much."

"Talk about blank with a capital 'B'." he murmured with a small shake of his head and a glance at the ground.

"Don't call me stupid!" she immediately lurched around with anger, "Just clean up the mess and go to bed!" she huffed, relaxing her shoulders with a sigh. "Besides, even if you were my brother, why did you just now show up?" Axel stared at her wide-eyed as she slowly transcended the steps, still confused at her behavior. Shrugging his shoulders, he set to work to clean up the mess he'd made while inspecting the house.

As he straightened very objects, his thoughts began to nag at him, 'The agency? What the heck is she talking about? I'm not some agent...and I'll be damned if someone's going to try and take her away. Imouto-chan...' he thought, with another sigh.

--

"Imouto-chan!" Axel whined as he lay on the floor outside of her door, "Let me in! I want to sleep near you!" he brought his hands behind his head like a pillow and crossed his legs at the knees.

"No! Go and sleep on the couch! I don't even know you!" Usagi moaned for about the thousandth time as she clutched her pillow over her head in an attempt to block out the barrage of noise that was coming from Axel's mouth. "You're not my brother!"

"Yes, I am! You'd always crawl into my bed when you were little!"

"No, I didn't!" she said a little more exhausted, "I have only one brother, and he's a lot younger than you! You are some annoying agent."

"I'm not an agent! I don't even know what this 'agency' thing is that you keep talking about."

Usagi sighed, knowing that this would continue well into the night if she did not succumb. Finally, giving in, he smirked at his obvious victory, ruffled her blond hair (which was down instead of in her buns), and plopped down right beside her bed. "Now stay there, and I better not catch you doing anything funny." Usagi warned as she climbed back into the safety of her own bed, purposely stepping on his arm. He whined in fake pain, and pinched her leg through her pajama pants and gave a slight chuckle when she threatened to throw him out the window.

"Just how I remember you, Imouto-chan. Dumb as a brick, but oh so lovable." Axel commented, turning on his side, still using his arms as a pillow. Usagi gave a slight growl, but tried to keep him from noticing it.

"Hey, wait a minute," he suddenly broke the silence, presumably sitting up (as Usagi was turned away from him), "Where's Lu?"

"Who?" Usagi asked, turning over with reddish, puffy blue eyes; an evident sign that she needed sleep. "Don't play dumb, Usagi-chan! Oh wait, you don't even have to pretend for that." he smiled as she lurched out to grab a red spike, aptly missing as he scooted out of her reach. "Lu, duh! Luna? The black kitty cat with the crescent moon on her head?...Stop me if I'm getting close." Usagi's eyes widened a reasonable amount at the mention of Luna. She hadn't told the agents from Child Services about Luna...so, how could he-

Axel craned his neck sideways ever so slightly, and smiled at her. "Who are you?" she questioned, "And do you know about Luna? Rei and I didn't tell anyone from the agency about her."

"Lucky me then," he remarked, still sitting up only now he crossed his legs Indian-style, "I'm your brother, okay? What, do you need it in katakana...hiragana...hell, just plain kanji?" Axel hurriedly grabbed a pen from her table and the notepad with a bunny on the corner of the paper (because she normally always kept the notepad there), and drew the kanji for 'brother' perfectly. Holding it up for her to see, she couldn't help but let a single word slip, "Kyodai..."

"Thank you." he stated with emphasis, coming back over to sit himself next to her bed.

"...I don't believe you." she turned over in her bed, causing Axel to face-plant in the ground in disbelief. Raising his head with a growl and red line across his face, he gave a sigh and decided to just let her sleep on the idea. She'd come around eventually...after all, she wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the packet sometimes. Usagi, on the other hand, was very much awake as the red-haired teen on the floor dozed off to sleep. 'Even if I did believe you, why are you here?' she questioned herself, eventually finding sleep herself.

--

Considering it had been such a long night, Usagi didn't awaken the next morning until about noon. The blond-haired girl sat up drowsily in bed, wiping her eyes as the bright sunlight continued to pour through the window nearest her bed. Not bothering to brush her hair, as it was actually easy to tame in the morning, Usagi reached over to her side table and grabbed her pig-tail holders, fixing her hair back up into its usual style.

Without warning, a loud crash rang throughout the house, causing the young girl to jolt awake. She relaxed her tense position almost instantly though, "Axel!" she yelled in an exasperated manner. Climbing out of bed, her foot came in contact with a stomach, causing Axel to gag and jolt up, sending her flying back onto the bed. He gasped for air as sweat covered his brow, "What the hell, Imouto-chan?! You scared the hell the out of me!"

"Wait a minute...if you're up here, then whose downstairs?" she asked nervously, drawing her legs back up onto the bed.

"What do you mean?" asked Axel as he rubbed his sore stomach. Usagi pointed at her door, "I think someone's downstairs. I heard this loud crash and-" Axel jumped up suddenly, "Stay here." he commanded, silently opening the door.

"No, I'm coming with you." she protested, following him out of the door as quietly as possible. Both of them peeking over the railing of the stairway, they found nothing. Usagi let a sigh pass through her lips, albeit a little too soon as they transcended down the steps, she accidentally tripped over her own feet and possibly a run in the carpet. Tumbling down the stairs, Axel unfortunately ended up taking the ride too as she had had a hold of his red tanktop. Crashing at the bottom of the stairs, the two of them groaned in pain. Realizing the position of the both of them had landed in (i.e. with all of their limbs entangled), they quickly scrambled off of each other with thin blushes.

"Are you two alright?" Axel's and Usagi's heads jerked up and into the yellow eyes of a very beautiful young man. His long brown was just as beautiful, draping over his shoulders and a single eye, especially since he was leaning down to offer Usagi a hand. "Th-Thank you..." Usagi said, breathless at the sight of such a man, nearly forgetting that he might be a robber or something, "Who are you?" she tried to ask affirmatively, but it came out only as a breathy whisper. Regaining only the use of her eyes then, Usagi looked him up and down.

This man was definitely a direct contrast to Axel, albeit the fact that they were same height and probably had the same length of hair if Axel's wasn't spiked back. The newcomer was dressed very formally, a white-button up shirt with a black tie and pants. Axel, on the other hand, had shown up in a red tanktop and baggy, green pants. Axel wore Converse sneakers, while the newcomer's shoes were very fancy.

'Wow...' Usagi's mind betrayed her, 'He's so handsome...maybe even more so than Mamo-chan?' she blushed and looked away for a moment, once again questioning who the mysterious man was. When asked for a second time, the newcomer looked caught off guard...almost as if he had thought the first question was just a joke. "But, Imouto-chan...I'm older brother, don't you recognize me?"

Usagi fainted then, her face completely red.

* * *

_**Hope that this update pleases everyone. I'm going to ask for 7 reviews before I update this again...I mean, we did it once guys...can we do it again? I have no idea what I'll be updating next and when. It'll be just whatever I happen to be scribbling on in Biology or something. Like I've said before, prepare to expect more one-shots and drabbles from me.**_

_**By the way, since I didn't mention who the new guy's name was, does anybody want to take a guess on which anime he's from, and who he is exactly?**_


	3. Chapter 2WO

_**A/N: Time to answer some reviews before we get started! By the way, if you haven't figured it out yet, this is an alternate universe for the guys, meaning that you might recognize some of their powers while others will noticeably be absent.**_

_**ChibiUsa: Yep. Maybe I wasn't as sneaky as I thought I was being.**_

_**First Lady Lestat: Thanks you for the review, and don't worry, I'll try.**_

_**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: Well...perhaps, but you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**_

_**DreamWeaver: Don't worry, that will definitely be explained in future chapters, and yes, some of the senshi will be paired up with the guys, and I don't want to spoil anymore, so you guys will just have to be patience until future chapters. :)**_

_**night-star-93: Thank you for the review, and I guess that I'm happy that you're happy. :)**_

_**Sakura Lisel: Oh, don't worry, the boy's strange appearances will be explained and hope that their interactions with the other senshi will be comical at the most. That's actually a pretty interesting idea, so you might just see it in the future. Thanks:)!**_

_**Moony92: Wow, such an enthusiastic reviewer, thank you! I really did try to make it as entertaining as possible without too many details, and I'll try to keep up that pace.**_

_**sunao: Yep, Hotohori's the new guy but not for long! As for the rest of review, it can be answered at the bottom! **_

* * *

**SE7EN**

**Chapter 2WO (Two) **

* * *

"Quick, get her on the couch!" Axel hurriedly instructed as the other man nodded his head in agreement. The two tall men rapidly took their respective places at either end of her body and lifted her as gently as possible, and then just as gently, the two laid her on the couch. After setting her feet down, the newcomer instantly pulled a fan out of seemingly nowhere and began to fan the blond girl's still flushed face. 

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Axel questioned, turning on him instantly, "Who are you anyway, and how on Earth did you get in here?" the newcomer snapped the fan closed in a single graceful movement before answering, "My name is Hotohori, but of course, it is only good manners to give one's own name first, you ingrate."

Axel could feel the corners of his mouth twitching in anger, "The name's Axel, and that's my little sister you just made faint over there. Now hurry up and answer my other questions before something unfortunate happens." the red head threatened with a glare of his green eyes whose glow had disappeared in his anger. Hotohori smirked, once again attempting to tame the loose piece of hair that fell over a single side of his face, "What an interesting position you claim to have, as that girl is my younger sister as well." he paused to turn his glance to the young girl asleep on the couch, "Really though, I don't think I've ever seen such a terrible impostor...and such a brutish-looking one at that." Hotohori said a little too snooty for Axel's taste.

"Excuse me?" Axel asked, Hotohori crossing his arms with his nose stuck in the air, "And look who's talkin'! I'd watch myself if I were you, buddy."

Hotohori relaxed his arms and position, bringing his nose back to Earth, "Is that a challenge, you cad?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, prissy boy! I'm not too bad at street-fighting if I do say so myself...heh, just be glad that I don't have my hands on a weapon!" Axel taunted, bending at the knees to sink into a fighting stance; burning flames building behind his eyes. Hotohori gave a nod as if acknowledging his fighting stance, but the smirk he wore immediately after set Axel back with a gulp. Without warning, the long coat the man had worn was flung across the room, and the sheath at his waist was in full view. Almost instantly after removing his coat, Hotohori drew the sword and held it menacingly in Axel's direction.

"What the hell?" Axel asked, backing away a little, "What kinda freak carries around a sword in broad daylight, huh? What are you, from some dojo?"

"I assure that this is natural talent." now it was Hotohori's turn to taunt the red haired man, "However, as long as you leave quickly and quietly, we will not have to bloody our hands...well, mine at least."

"That's it! I've had it with those little remarks of yours, and regardless of you having some fancy-looking sword, I'm gonna wipe the smirk right off your face!" Axel yelled, pointing a finger, "Besides, the sword doesn't even look like it could cut through a paper bag."

"There's...only one way to test your theory."

"Don't worry about me." Axel said a little cryptically, reaching his hand around to his back pocket to pull out a lighter, "I don't normally use this for common trash, but to protect Imouto-chan, I'll do what I have too." Hotohori's eyes squinted at the 'common trash' comment, but knew that this was only Axel's attempt to get him flustered in the heat of battle. Looking on, Hotohori watched as the red head pulled a small flask from his other back pocket. Whether it was filled with something was unknown to the sword-wielder, but he held his ground.

"Can the two of you shut up? I didn't get much sleep last night, and I want some more." the two dueling men face-planted into the ground, the battle-atmosphere ruined at Usagi's announcement. "Anything for you, Imouto-chan," Hotohori arose immediately, sheathing his sword as he went to retrieve his coat. "You better be glad she interfered, or you and this room would be ashes by now." Axel murmured under his breath, hoping that Hotohori would hear this. And he did.

And so, the two of them did as they were told and quietly set up 'camp' on opposite sides of the living room, every now and then telling the other to 'piss off' or 'go to hell' or something along the lines of that, albeit always slightly under their breath. Usagi, on the other hand, was snoring peacefully on the couch in her dreamland, obviously having a good dream.

"That's cute," the both of them said simultaneously, then glared at the other in anger.

"Go to hell, prissy-boy!"

"I'm sure I'll be saving a seat for you then." Hotohori retorted calmly, this fool now beyond his last nerve. Not wanting to awaken Usagi from her slumber, he wished for speed in her awakening so she could prove that this red-haired thug was no more than a fraud, and then turn him back out onto the street. Had he not been so hellbent on this, he probably would have given more consideration to the thought of both of them being her brothers. 'No,' he thought, 'That's impossible! First off, there's no way I'd ever be related to that...that thing over there! Secondly, I'm pretty sure I'd remembering having him as a brother, seeing as it would be inconceivable to ever forget the cacophony coming from his mouth.'

Suddenly, a tiny yawning noise caught their attention and the two quickly jumped up from their spots in attempts to get to her first. Usagi stretched her arms high over her head, her body glad to have the few more extra hours of sleep. Drowsily turning her eyes to the clock on the wall, she nearly jumped 10 feet in the air upon recognizing the time. "Aaah!" she screamed, rushing from the room and up to her own.

"Imouto-chan!" the two men yelled as they followed her, but ended up tripping over themselves on the stairs. Axel managed to scramble off of Hotohori first, and ran to Usagi's room only to be met with a shut door once more. "Usagi, what's wrong?" he questioned, concerned. Without warning, Hotohori appeared beside him and shoved him aside, practically asking Usagi the same thing. Rushing back to the door, Axel and Hotohori received no answer as the girl sprung out of the door, nearly flattening them in the attempt to get out, and ran back down the stairs. Of course, they followed in the chase once more.

"You want to know? Well, some of my friends are coming over this morning to help me pack mine and Shingo's things for when we move to Mamo-chan's place." Usagi explained breathless, smoothing out the skirt she'd carelessly thrown on as they came to a stop in the hallway.

"Ah yes, Shingo-ototo, where is he?" Hotohori asked with a ghost of a smile, Usagi's face simultaneously freezing up into a frown. Her blue eyes trailed to the floor in sadness, but Axel quickly stepped in, "He's in the hospital...you dumbshit." Axel scratched the multitude of red spikes on his head as he whispered, not looking at the two. Hotohori bowed his head in understanding and sadness, "Then, Okaa-san and Oto-san are...I see. I'm sorry...I didn't realize..."

"Please, don't refer to them as your parents, either of you. They aren't. I only have one brother and that's Shingo." Usagi paused to look back up, "I know the agency probably needed to send some people to check up after me, but there's no need to act like you're part of my family." Suddenly, the phone began to ring, much to the relief of the two men. Excusing herself, Usagi disappeared into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Agency? Agents?" Hotohori questioned, turning to Axel. "Who knows?" Axel responded unhelpfully, "She's got this idea that we're from some agency or something that supposed to be taking care of her?" he shrugged his arms and Hotohori shook his head in equal confusion and unknowing.

"Really though," Axel continued, moving to sit on some furniture in the living room seeing as they had stopped right in front of the front door, "You'd probably have to be from that agency, or a very good lock-picker. Before I went to bed last night, I made sure every door and window in this house was locked tight."

"Yes, having a master key does come in handy."

Before Axel could question this, Usagi glided into the living room in a much happier manner than she had been moments ago. Taking up her own seat, she gave the two of them big smiles, "I know the two of you are really creepy-acting with all this brother-stuff, but I think it would be best for you if you kept it up."

"Huh?" they both grunted in confusion.

"Well, if people I knew were to see me with two...namely Mamo-chan," she grimaced, "then they'd start to get suspicious about who you are. So, we'll just have to tell people that you're my...uh, half-brothers from out of town...who are visiting to console me." she nodded.

"But, why must we pretend?" Hotohori questioned, "Why must we pretend when we are really related by blood?" Usagi sent a small glare his way, "Knock that off already! And don't you start!" she ordered Axel who held up his hands in a innocent manner. "Oh yes," Hotohori suddenly interrupted, "What about your friends? Didn't you mention that they were coming over? We should-"

"Actually," Usagi interrupted this time, noticing that his next notion would be to clean the place as she could tell by his hand gestures, "That was them on the phone. It turns out that they can't make it today, but they'll be here bright and early in the morning."

"Let me guess then, we're going to have to help you pack, right? But I still don't get it...where are you going anyway?" Axel asked, leaning forward from his sitting position.

"In three days time," she held up three fingers, "I have to leave for a friend's house because Shingo and I aren't old enough to stay by ourselves yet, that's where the packing and stuff comes in. Oh, no, you don't have to help me pack today...the Outers were kind enough to offer already so I'll wait for them." Usagi smiled while holding her palms over her knees, obviously something pretty good must have happened during the conversation.

"But I'm over 18, and now that I'm here, you needn't move at all." Hotohori proposed, secretly wanting to keep his true age a secret (AN: he's still over 18, though.). Axel nodded in agreement, leaning back onto the couch with crossed legs and an arm draped over the top of it, "Me too. So why move, Imouto-chan?" Usagi's face contorted in confusion at the two men's proposal, "Because, you're just a bunch of agents from a Child Services department and you couldn't adopt me anyway. You'd need like...papers of identification or something!" she protested, still not accepting the idea that these two phonies would be related to her in any way possible.

"What about a blood test? They could determine-"

"No!" Usagi interjected, unsure of why she'd done it when realization struck her. Was it because she was scared of them being right? Or something entirely different? "Please, just let it go. We're not brothers and sister, alright?" she was practically pleading now, "If we really were all related, then how come I don't remember you? And even if I really didn't remember you, why would you just now show up...when my parents are gone? To reap the benefits or something?" Usagi's happy mood had vanished once more due to the growing of her fear and doubts.

"No, of course not, Usagi-chan!" the brunette supplied, both him and Axel's turn to be confused now.

"Geez, and here I was thinking that Rei was the stubborn one...where's that little hellion anyway?" Axel stated, then murmured under his breath. "Yes, I believe she was always quite the stubborn one...such angry faces she made, it had to have put stress on her complex." Usagi sweat dropped at their ridiculous conversation, tempting to ask how they knew Rei but then remembered that Rei had also been with her during the questioning. Suddenly, Usagi felt herself struck with genius. This would definitely throw the newcomer off guard! She'd just have to think of something for Axel later.

"Oh yeah, Mr..." Usagi froze, why couldn't she remember the brunette's name? Surely he'd mentioned it!

Hotohori looked at her in surprise, but he quickly put on a smile, "My name is Hotohori. It was dreadfully rude of me to have forgotten to introduce myself upon your awakening." Usagi nodded, then crossed her arms,

"Okay, Mr. Hotohori, if you're really my brother," Usagi paused for dramatic effect as the brunette's eyes widened, "Then what's my cat's name?" He seemed to ponder this for a moment, Axel looking on in amusement. However, a little part in the back of his mind told him to stay sharp as a question directed at him was sure to be next. Finally, Hotohori supplied the blond girl with a reply, "It's Luna...and Minako had Artemis, I remember. And my little neice, Chibi-Usa, had that adorable powder-puff of a kitten, Diana." Usagi sighed and sweat dropped; so much for that! He even claimed to know about Minako! These guys were either extremely lucky guessers, or, they were highly-trained super spies after something. Usagi quickly ruled out the first option...however, the second option didn't seem to match very well. Their evidence was impressive...maybe they really were...

"Hey!" Usagi announced suddenly jumping off of her seat, "Let's go into town and do something fun! Hang on a sec, I'll just grab my purse!"

"As you say, Imouto-chan."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

--

The bright, yet sinking light of the sun felt good to her needy skin. She walked in a happy daze, very much unlike someone's who experienced a great tragedy, however, a careful look at her blue eyes would say other wise. The two men who walked quietly behind her, one very elegantly while the other kind of slumped in his walk, could definitely see the difference yet they choose to remain silent.

"So, where are going, Imouto-chan?" Axel asked a little bored, his hands behind his head as they walked closer to town. Usagi seemed to think for a moment, "Hmm, how about some ice cream, Onii-chan?" Axel nearly choked on air, "Hey you called me-"

Usagi turned with a smile, "Well, its the truth isn't it?" If it was a test he didn't know as she turned around again, facing frontward. Smiling a little, he immediately ran to Hotohori's side and stuck his tongue out in a very childish manner. As if proving that she had eyes in the back of her head, Usagi commanded, "Onii-chan, don't be rude to Onii-sama." Axel instantly slurped his tongue back into his mouth as Hotohori was granted the chance to feel high and mighty; a simple change in suffix being the case.

"I don't really like ice cream..." Axel stated, the previous moment not affecting this in the slightest, "My teeth are kinda sensitive, so I don't really like cold things."

Nonetheless though, the trio made their way to an ice cream parlor, Hotohori surprising them by buying the whole lot; Axel just calling him a show-off, but said nothing as he slurped on his milkshake (per Usagi's suggestion as it wouldn't be as cold if he waited for it to melt some). Taking their ice cream with them, per Usagi's suggestion once again and the hate to be cooped up in another building, the trio once again resumed their walk around town. Usagi ran to shop window after shop window, pointing out numerous things she'd 'love to get her hands on', but didn't quite have the money for.

"She acts like she's never been to town." Axel remarked, leaning against a building after tossing his cup into a trash bin, "She's acting like a kid."

"That's only because she is one, especially at heart. Maybe you should try it sometimes." Hotohori remarked, having finished his ice cream long ago. He gave a light shrug of his broad yet elegant shoulders, then went to retrieve Usagi before she fell victim to the growing crowd of last minute shoppers. Axel grunted in slight anger, "Try it, he says." the red head grumbled, following behind the blond and brunette at a snail's pace, "I can't let any one get that close to me again..." he whispered, his impressive green eyes showing more emotion than the frown that ripped his face.

Without warning, a sudden yell broke through the barrier of his thoughts. 'Dammit,' his mind cursed as he absentmindedly tore off into the crowd, instantly recognizing the voice of Usagi, 'What's that prissy boy let happen to her?' his mind screamed as he rounded the corner of a building, doing it so fast he nearly tripped, having to push against the cement to keep him standing in an upright position. That's when he saw it...even he couldn't help the sharp intake of air he took at the sight. It was another car crash.

His eyes trailing away, he found Usagi and Hotohori only inches away from him with the blond sobbing on her knees. "Is she hurt?" was Axel's immediate question to which he received a negative response, thankful for it. However, he knew the sight of the car crash was weighing heavily upon the girl's shoulder, knowing just how painful it must have been to having to see another catastrophe like the one that had killed her parents. Whether Hotohori felt anything, Axel couldn't really say. He, himself, had never really been one to express too much emotion...he'd kinda found it pointless as it was pretty much always shoved back at you. Sure, he felt sad at the death of her-their parents, but he couldn't find how to really express it; acting like he didn't care seemed to be an easy way to get out of it. And why was he having so much damn trouble referring to them as his parents as well!? Was he in just as much as denial as Usagi-chan was?

Suddenly, he found his hand empty of hers and looked up just in time to see her running off down the sidewalk. "What's wrong now?" Axel questioned, standing up and following Hotohori as they quickly trailed after their little sister. Hotohori gave a small scoff, "Huh, if you hadn't been in dream land, Usagi mentioned that she saw something like a survivor...at least I think that's what she said. She was mumbling in between her tears." Axel rolled his eyes, knowing that Hotohori was in no position to be lecturing anyone, but followed his presumed older brother nonetheless.

Coming to a crossroads, Hotohori drug him in a single direction without a word. Axel only hoped that this was the right way.

--

Usagi wasn't entirely sure where she was running to and why. Perhaps her eyes had only been playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn seeing a little boy limp away from the wreck. Truthfully, if he had existed then he couldn't have gotten very far. Maybe he wasn't injured at all and just really scared...she'd try to call out to him, "Please don't be frightened!...I just want to help you!" Usagi announced pausing in an empty alleyway as she looked around for him. A little kid with bright blond hair and orange clothing couldn't have been that hard to find.

"Are you-?" she attempted to try asking again, but her blue eyes looked downward to see the little boy sprawled on the ground a few feet aways from her. Running through alleyways wasn't really wasn't her idea of a good time, and it probably wasn't for the boy either as she dropped onto her knees and inspected him. Bending down, she noticed a slight abrasion on his brow that was bleeding, but he appeared to not be injured anywhere else. Usagi breathed a sigh of relief as she rolled him over onto his back side, then lifted his head to lay it on her lap. "You're a lucky kid..." she whispered with a dry throat. If this little boy had been involved in the wreck, then he had the devil's luck or something. Shingo hadn't gotten away that easily.

"Thank goodness, we've found you!" Usagi looked up in surprise to a see a gasping Hotohori and an irritated Axel who instantly jerked his wrist back once they'd come to a complete stop. "Onii-sama, Onii-chan, this little boy is hurt, but don't worry..." she trailed off as she ripped a piece of her skirt and made a makeshift bandage, clumsily tying it around his head. "That'll work until we get him to an ambulance, right?" she asked with a sweat drop as the bandage slipped off of the little boy's forehead, slightly bloody now. "Outta the way." Axel commanded, pushing past Hotohori as he came to tie the bandage properly.

"No...ambulances..." the little boy mouthed weakly, "I'm stronger...than that..."

"Well, it is only a slight cut so I'm pretty sure we could just return him to his mother, right?" Usagi asked of the other two who nodded in agreement. The boy was probably just in shock from the crash, whether he'd been in it or only nearby. "My mom died...so did my dad..." Usagi gasped, cradling his head, "I'm so sorry...then, who's your guardian?"

The little boy was silent as he managed to sit up, against the wishes of Usagi, and opened his big blue eyes. Their blue brilliance matched only that of Usagi's, and he turned to her with a huge smile, his eyes squinted so much that they appeared to be closed. "Duh, you are now, Onei-chan!" he gave a tiny laugh before a dizzy spell hit him and he fell backwards onto her lap. Usagi blinked a few times, then fainted herself much to the chagrin of Axel and Hotohori who realized that they were now the clean-up crew.

* * *

_**Yeah, if not a lot of action seems to be taking place, there's a good reason for it. I'm going to take the first 7 chapters to kind of introduce all of the brothers. As more of them get introduced, funner things are sure to happen...at least I hope. Don't worry, 7 reviews won't be required anymore, but I really am happy to receive feedback from you guys!**_

_**FAQs:**_

**Does this story have a plot?**_** Yes.**_

**What is it?**_** Can't tell you for fear of spoiling it all, please keep reading onward. The basic summary had already been written for you (i.e. the thing you can read before clicking on my story).  
**_

**But nothing is happening!! **_**Not yet, all the characters have to be introduced first or the story won't make much sense. However, I will mention that you need to keep your eye on the Agency but I won't say what for.**_

**Why does nobody remember anything? _You'll have to read and find out!_**

**Do they have amnesia?_ No._**

**Are the other senshi going to meet the brothers...?**_** Yes.**_

**...and are they going to fall in love?**_** Some of them, but you'll have to guess. I like for people to make guesses.**_

**Who's Usagi gonna end up with? **_**Mamoru, seeing as Chibi-Usa needs to be born, and I don't want to get into a bunch of complicated mess trying to explain how even though Usagi's not with Mamoru, she still gives birth to Chibi-Usa, etc.**_

**Can I make a suggestion for this fic?**_** Absolutely, as long as its nothing hurtful, dirty, or just plain sarcastic. I'm a very busy woman, and don't have time for silly jokes, okay? If you want to help, then fine, but please don't spam my inbox with messages on how you hate my story and such. If you want to reach me, either send me a Private Message via my profile or just e-mail me.**_


	4. Chapter THR33

_**A/N: Okay, let's get started. By the way, special thanks to Lady Moon, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, Usagi Uchiha Yuy Kudo, Momosa Loves, Fire Dolphin, MotherNight, and An Angel Flying with broken wings! I'm extremely pleased to receive their feedback! I'd also like to apologize for a lack of updates...I took some time off to participate in a live journal challenge. **_

_**Also, this is still Day 1 during this chapter; don't worry, I'll warn you if we go to another day if you can't tell.**_

* * *

**SE7EN**

**Chapter THR33**

* * *

Back at Usagi's house, Hotohori once again sat on the couch she laid upon, and began to furiously fan her. "This is getting old..." Axel remarked from his position across the room, leaning against the wall. The little boy they'd brought home had been nicely settled into a chair, still dozing away. "I bet all this is your doing..." Axel sneered, "Ever since you showed up, more of these weirdos have appeared."

Hotohori grunted, "As if you can really blame _me_ for this. Besides, the little boy was probably dazed and confused when he said that. When he awakens, I'm sure he'll come to his senses and realize that Usagi must have simply looked like someone he knew." Axel seemed to ponder this for a moment, before agreeing with a nod of his head. Pushing off of the wall from where he was positioned, Axel strode over to where the little boy was asleep.

"Hey," Axel said a little mischievously, "How about we wake him up and get the dirt on him?" Axel crooked his head to the side, raising his eyebrows in amusement and question. Hotohori snapped the fan shut and stood up, "Actually, that might not be such a bad idea...just make sure to remember that he's a kid, okay?" Axel waved the thought away, but he knew this as well as anybody would. If he woke this brat up and made him cry, then Usagi would definitely wake up and the two 'brothers' knew that they couldn't put anymore stress on their Imouto-chan.

Pinching the little boy's nose, Axel laughed as he lurched up in an attempt to get air. "Hey, what's the big idea? Huh?" the boy wiped under his nose and gave a slight cough, "You could've killed me!"

"Tch, as if." Axel rolled his eyes, "If I wanted to kill you I could do it with my bare hands." Hotohori raised a hand to his forehead and pinched the skin between his eyes, "Oh, that's sensitive, you heathen. Allow me to say that you're a wonderful child-person."

"Hey, you shut up!" Axel turned with a pointed finger, "If you don't like the way I do it, then help yourself!" And with that, he stormed out of the room, down the hallway, and out the front door. "Good," Hotohori remarked in the silence that followed the slamming of the door, "Now don't come back." his smirked faded as he returned to the little boy, taking off his coat as he did so and placing it on the table.

"Who was that?" the boy grimaced, scrunching his nose, "He was really loud...and ugly!" Hotohori gave an inward laugh, his brain calculating that the boy must have meant he (Hotohori) was beautiful. "No one you need to be concerned with anymore...what's your name?"

"It's Naruto!" he cheered, obviously not shy around strangers.

"I see, my name is Hotohori...I'm this girl's older brother." he felt the need to point it out, motioning to the half-awake blond on the couch. "Onii-sama..." she whispered, still feeling a little dizzy as she sat up, Usagi turned to look at the young boy on the chair where they had laid him.

"Onei-chan!" he cheered, rushing over to her as she sat up and enveloped her in a hug, "It's been so long..." Naruto said, not noticing the glance that passed between Hotohori and Usagi. "L-Look," Usagi said, trying to be as gentle as she normally was as she didn't want to hurt the little boy's feelings, "I think you've gotten me confused with someone else. Did your sister get hurt in that car crash with your parents?" Usagi's voice was a little weak, knowing the pain he would probably be feeling after she'd reminded him of this tragedy.

Naruto's facial structures seemed to collapse at hearing this, soon though, he smiled once again, "Oh, you think my parents died in that crash?"

"They didn't?" Hotohori asked, feeling the need to speak now that boy had had the chance to speak some.

Naruto scoffed, "No! My parents died a long time ago! I was just playing nearby when that car careened on the road and nearly hit me." he pointed to the injury on his temple, poking curiously at the newly appeared bandage.

"Hey, wait a minute...you said that your parents died a long time ago, so...how am I your sister? My parents died...just a little while ago." Usagi questioned as Naruto shrugged his small shoulders. "Well, it seemed like a long time to me, considering I haven't seen you guys in such a long time!"

"They just keep showing up, don't they?" Hotohori questioned for both of them to hear, not realizing that he was no better than Axel or Naruto in that position. The brunette crossed his arms and took a seat on an empty piece of furniture to watch the rest of the events unfold. "Oh, that reminds me!" Usagi piped up, drawing his and Naruto's attention to the blond-haired girl, "Where's Axel at?" Hotohori gave a small smile, "He went for a little walk."

Usagi only nodded.

--

"Damn bastard..." Axel cursed, purposely trying to make scuffing noises with his shoes as he walked aimlessly down the concrete sidewalk. His green eyes turned downward, he brushed by countless of people who actually had an idea of where they were going...unlike him. Walking around this town felt completely foreign to him and yet he also felt as if he'd lived here his entire life. Happening to glance upward at that moment, he caught sight of the time on a giant t.v. screen across the street, it read 4 o'clock. "Great..." he mused, knowing that darkness was to come soon and he was too far away from anywhere to take shelter before then.

"Damn that brat, too..." he cursed again, the idea of the other two so-called 'brothers' unable to stay away from his thoughts. Hotohori, he wasn't quite sure about, but he could tell for a fact that Naruto was a faker. Something about the kid put him off greatly...like, there was just something he wasn't telling them. Instead of thinking that he was completely confused, Axel had a hunch that was very unlike himself; that the boy may actually have been related, but only as a half-brother.

'My thoughts are all jumbled 'cause of him.' Axel thought, his lack of sense of direction failed to let him realize that he had been walking in a complete square, and was now headed back towards Usagi's house. 'I just don't know what to do anymore...first, I get thrown into this familiar town but without a thought to lead me...'cept for some things and Imouto-chan, of course.' he corrected, her smiling face staring at him from his memories. Without warning though, a sudden hand on his near sleeveless shirt caught his attention.

For a moment, Axel couldn't believe what he was seeing...long raven hair with purple eyes to match...Rei?! He was so much in shock he barely heard the girl speak, "Excuse me...sorry, wrong person." she seemed to correct herself and ran off without another word. Axel stood dumbfounded, tempted to run after her to see if he was right, but the girl was soon lost in the crowd just as he was.

'Dammit,' Rei thought as tears welled up in those same purple eyes that had captivated the red-haired man, 'It really _is_ him...'

--

Back at the Tsukino household though, not all was in good shape either. First of all, Naruto had torn the house apart whilst playing a game of make-believe, ninjas or something or other, and had left the older ones to clean up the mess. Then, he'd complained about being hungry, and seeing as Usagi couldn't cook to save her life, Hotohori quickly found a use for himself. Hotohori didn't especially like doing things for himself, seeing as other people were usually happy to do it for him (he questioned this thought later), but the boy and Usagi ate more food than...well, to sum it up, let's say a lot.

"You know, if you didn't claim to be my brother, I'd think the two of us were married with children." Usagi remarked, sighing as she rested her chin on the wooden table while Hotohori washed the dishes; he'd been intent on washing them alone as not to trouble her. The brunette man laughed heartily as Usagi gave a little smile, "What's so funny? Don't you agree...Nii-sama?" she asked sweetly at the end, coating it with a fake, sugary tone.

"No, no," he responded, "the truth is what makes it funny. Although," the man paused as he put the last dish away into a random cabinet, then motioned for the both of them take up seat in the living room, "I think we can have some peace now...the boy appears to be fast asleep." Hotohori pointed to Naruto, who laid knocked out quite comfortably on the floor. Usagi gasped, giving a quick glare at Hotohori, "We can't let him sleep like this!" she cried, picking up the somewhat tiny boy and laying him back in the chair he'd been in earlier.

"_Now_ we can have some peace," she smiled, sitting in her own seat. Suddenly, a thought struck her, "Do you think it was wise to have given him all that sugar?" Hotohori shrugged at the question, "Looks like it to me."

"Well anyway, he's the least of our problems right now. Right now, we need to find out where Onii-san went!"

"Onii-san?...do you mean Axel?" Usagi nodded, "Why on Earth do you want to find out where he is?"

"Because," she protested with fists clenched, "he may be a bit of a jerk and really hot-headed like Rei-chan, but we can't just leave him out in the cold for tonight. Who knows what might happen?" Now it was Hotohori's turn to frown, twisting his lovely face, "I'm sure the worst he would do is light his sorry behind on fire."

"Nii-sama! Come on!" Usagi protested as she jumped towards him and grabbed his arm, successfully jerking him off of his seat. Taking one last look at Naruto to make sure he was really asleep, Usagi with Hotohori in tow headed for the door. However, the ringing of the phone stopped them dead in their tracks. The two exchanged glances before Hotohori extended a hand, meaning that she lead the way.

"Hello?" Usagi answered, who would be calling when it was nearly dark out?

"This is Rei." the other girl supplied from her end of the phone.

"Oh, hi Rei-chan! What's up?" she returned, all pep.

"I've got a freeloader over at the temple." the raven-haired girl short-handed, leaving the blond girl quite confused. Freeloader? Did she even know any freeloaders? And why would Rei be telling her this anyway? "He's getting on my last nerve...I thought we all agreed we'd split up until the time was right!"

"Rei, you're not making any sense." Usagi admitted, unable to help wondering if the girl knew something that she didn't.

Rei sighed on her end of the phone, "It's Axel, duh? Please come and get him if its not too much for you." she pleaded, slightly begging as Axel's rambunctious voice was heard in the background. He was yelling something about them not seeing each other for so long and how she should have been happy to see him, not ready and willing to boot him out on his ass. Before the Moon Princess could answer, a newly appeared Hotohori grabbed the phone from her hand,

"Miss Rei, this is Hotohori. As Imouto-chan and I have...a prior commitment, could you possibly return him yourself?" the brunette questioned, referring to Axel as one would refer to a puppy or a borrowed item. There was short silence before Rei answered again, crashes being heard before hand, "Sorry, but who are you? Well, I guess that doesn't matter as long as Usagi's in good hands-"

"I assure you she is," he interjected.

"See, Hotohori-san, that's the problem though. Axel won't leave, he wants to stay over my temple for the night. I can't get him to budge, unless of course, he's pacing around the room _bitching like a little baby_!" she obviously said the latter in a tone the red-head was sure to hear. "Even so, we would be much obliged if you were to bring him back. Perhaps you can stay for the night, I'm sure Imouto-chan wouldn't mind..." looking at the girl he watched her nod, and then reaffirmed this for the girl on the phone.

"Alright, we're coming over." Rei decided, yelling at Axel some more before she parted ways with the two over at the Tsukino house. Hanging up the phone, Usagi told the brunette that she was going to run into the bath really quick, hopefully going to be finished by the time that her friend and so-called 'brother' arrived.

--

"So, what's with all this Imouto-chan stuff?" Rei questioned playfully as she held her cup of hot chocolate closer as the two girls sat themselves comfortably on the floor of Usagi's room. Girl time, they'd explained to the conscious guys and disappeared upstairs. "You know, it's so weird. One day, they just showed up and said that I was their sister!"

Rei looked dumbfounded for a moment, her face showing that a question was wanting to be asked. Then, as if remembering something, she quickly changed the subject, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out fine. Besides, who'd complain about living with such a hunk like Hotohori-san? I mean-"

"Rei, how do you know Axel?" Rei stopped, her mouth agape as she was still in mid-sentence.

"Huh? How do I-? Oh, I bumped into him today when I was out shopping for grandpa. He told me I looked like a friend of his sister's, then he said it was you and he followed me home. He told me that he'd been a fight with Hotohori-san."

"Oh, I see," It sounded believable enough to the blond girl, but something in Rei's tone told her otherwise. "Yeah, but who knows what they were fighting about anyway?" Usagi joked, laughing a little at the possibilities of their topic during the fight. Rei smiled in return, turning her gaze away as her purple eyes wavered, her mind obviously dwelling on something pretty heavy.

--

"I'm bored..." Naruto sighed, his nap now over that Axel and the new girl, Rei, had come for a visit. Laying his chin in the palm of his hand, he rested his arm on the arm of the chair and looked around the room. The other two 'brothers' were silent, Hotohori with his arms crossed and eyes closed and Axel sitting slumped over with the look of anxiety-attack written all over his face. "I want Onei-chan to come and play with us. Me and Onei-chan can be the ninjas and you two can be the samurai!" he smiled widely, almost as if he was trying to make the both of them angry.

"I'm afraid that Imouto-chan wants some alone time with her friend," Hotohori answered calmly, barely flinching even as he talked. Suddenly, he cracked an eye and looked at Axel, obviously expecting the red-head to say something like he always did.

"I...don't wanna play." Axel answered strangely in a very calm manner, his head burying itself into his palms. Hotohori's eye widened, wondering for a moment if this was the same Axel that had stormed out earlier that day. Something, undoubtedly, must have happened.

"Oh come on!" Naruto yelled, his childish nature showing out quite a bit, "First Onei-chan disappears on me, then you two act like the complete dicks that you are!"

"Hey, watch your mouth, little boy!" Hotohori reprimanded, what would Usagi think if she heard that kind of language coming from the boy? Then again, he could probably get away with it by blaming Axel. Snickering inwardly, he stopped when he saw the sad sight of Axel...once again, there was no snappy retort from the red-head.

"But I'm already 13! I can say what I want! Besides, I've got a 'game' you can't refuse!" Naruto's boyish face twisted evilly into a small grin, his eyes slitting so much they appeared to be closed. Knowing that asking was required, Hotohori called the young boy's bluff, "And that would be?"

"Oh, sure you're up to this...Nii-sama?" Naruto asked arrogantly, using the name he'd heard Usagi call the man earlier, "This game will be tons of fun-"

"Just get on with..." Axel growled with his face still in his hands, Naruto scowling at the man, "Fine, I will! I say the three of us have contest for Onei-chan's love! Whoever gets picked as her favorite brother can stay, but the other two have to pack up and leave!" Hotohori, Axel, and the rest of the world seemed to freeze at the mention of this contest. Sure it was childish, but it held interest for each man (and boy) in the room...what did they have to loose really?

"Alright...I accept your challenge. Are there any rules?" Hotohori asked, still playing it totally calm, but his underestimating nature was definitely not to be desired. Naruto seemed to think for a moment, "Play fair...and...no using her friends to get through to her!" Naruto pointed at Axel who didn't notice or care, "This is pure man-power that will win this contest! Only her real brother would be able to win anyway." the young boy stated firmly, crossing his arms and legs at the same time as he leaned back into his chair.

Hotohori gave a small smile, almost as if he was amused at something...or maybe he just knew something the others didn't, "Naruto-ototo-kun," he'd merely called him that to humor the boy, "do you know of Usagi's other brother, Shingo-kun?" Naruto seemed to think on this for a moment before he shook his head in a negative fashion. The beautiful brunette nodded slowly in understanding, that explained a few things for him in short. This little boy was starting to more and more resemble the faker that he really was...then again, if he was an orphaned little boy, he'd probably make up any story to have a place to sleep at night and good food to eat in the morning (and afternoon and night, considering the way the boy ate, and Hotohori knew this first hand). Although, somewhere deep down in his vain heart, the man didn't blame him for anything.

Axel on the other hand, he was still just as much of a mystery as Naruto was, but Axel obviously had some credible proof. However, the fact still remained...if Usagi and Axel were really brother and sister, then that might meant that he and Axel were related as well, and how could a man ever forget his own brother? Hotohori sighed mentally, clutching the skin between his eyes in a stress-induced frustration...this was some heavy thinking, but it was always best for things like this to run its course. No illusion lasted forever.

"Can someone get the door, _please_?!" a voice called from upstairs, presumably Rei's from the spiciness of the tone. Coming back to reality from the noise, he noticed Axel was still slumped over in some kind of self-induced depression, Naruto had vanished from his sight; the light in the downstairs bathroom visible from under the door. Just as he was about to get up, Usagi ran down the stairs, nearly tripping in a cute manner, "Nevermind I'll get it." she stated, walking out of sight to answer the door.

Usagi raised herself onto her tip-toes as to get a better look through the peephole on the door and was met with a strange sight. Under the impression it was Ami-chan or Mako-chan, or someone like that, she just figured that her 'brothers' had disappeared from the room and had left the door to be answered by her or Rei. However, whoever was outside was definitely not Mako-chan, Ami-chan, or Mina-chan...she kinda hoped it was Mamoru but the flash of brown hair from under the man's cap told her otherwise. She could tell it was a man by the build of his body, he wore a very fancy looking suit and held a briefcase in his right hand. Suddenly, just as she'd managed to pull her eyes away, a thought struck the Moon Princess: what if this was another one of those wackos who was claiming to be her brother?

Oh no, she growled, her mind made up. She was already having a field day taking care of a street punk, a vain upperclassman, and a male version of Chibi-Usa when she was younger. The thought made her grimace when she realized that she would once again have to go through the girl's childhood again when she gave birth during Crystal Tokyo. 'This time, I'm not going to be fooled! No matter how good-looking or rich he might be!' Usagi clenched her fists and flung the door open quickly.

However, before she could properly tell the man off, a badge was quickly slammed in front of her face. "Hey..." she said breathlessly, surprised, "You're from the Agency!" she exclaimed, "Uh...um...is there anything wrong, sir?" she asked, stumbling over her words due to his arrival.

The agent merely took a good glance behind her through his thick sunglasses before removing them and tucking them away inside his impressive suit jacket. "Yes, Tsukino-san, actually...I was sent to check up on you while you prepare your things for your new family." Usagi shook her head, "No, no, you're confused. I'm staying with a friend, who's over 18, and he happens to be...wait, nevermind." the girl stopped herself, seeing no point in announcing her wedding plans to this stranger, "Still though, I got confirmation from them saying I could. Then, if he wasn't unable to support me or my brother, we would immediately be adopted by our relatives." The agent seemed to ponder this before nodding, presumably remembering something he'd read in the report about her.

"May I come in?" he asked, Usagi unable to help but wonder why. For some reason, this man was putting off some strange vibe. Sure he had the badge and everything, that was all plausible, but it seemed to her as if he was desperately trying to do...something. She'd learned this trick from Ami (to study your opponent in the midst of battle), and the agent looked jumpy. The briefcase in his hand kept swinging, and he was shifting onto the his other foot every now and then. It was a strange thing to notice, but unavoidable nonetheless. Wait a minute, she gasped inwardly, could he possibly know about...?

"Um, well, I don't think that would be such a good idea and all, you see, since I've been packing...uh, my clothes are kind of strung out all over the place!" she tried to lie, hoping to keep him from journeying into the living room. It didn't work as the man pushed past her, "I assure you I am happily married." he assured her, leaving no room for argument or thoughts of perversion. Frowning, grimacing, and biting her lower lip all at the same time, Usagi simply waited for disaster to strike...if this agent found out that she was housing strange men, who she had in no way mentioned to the Agency, who knew what they would do?

"What a lovely living room, you've kept it so nice and tidy." the man stated, secretly remarking that kids were always messy. Usagi peeked her head around the corner of the wall, so much so that she was able to see perfectly into the living room. It was empty except for the man. Usagi sighed in relief, the man not noticing this as he took the time to take a quick glance at his watch. "Oh dear, it's past seven, I should get going now." And with that, the man said his goodbye and quickly left the house without another word. Staring in disbelief at what had just happened, Usagi wanted very badly to faint then...to pinch and force herself awake to see that this was all just a dream.

So many questions, so little time. "Hey, where are you guys?" she hissed, nearly silent.

"In the kitchen." came a voice, Usagi looking dumbfounded. And here she thought they'd been hiding in the closet or something. Following the voice, she found Hotohori leaning against a counter and Axel with his face mashed into the table, a steaming cup right beside him. "Wh-What's wrong?" she asked and motioned towards Axel at the same time, not caring who decided to answer her. "Axel's feeling a little down in the dumps..." Hotohori chuckled, crossing his arms and Axel groaned from the table, a conversation obviously having gone on between the two during the agent's visit.

"Who was that anyway?" the brunette asked.

"Huh? Oh! N-No one special." she laughed nervously, "Where's Naruto?" she questioned, changing the subject.

"I believe he was in the bathroom washing for the night." Hotohori supplied.

"Okay...hope he's done by now 'cause Rei just got in." Axel groaned from the table, causing the two happier occupants of the kitchen to smile with glee.

"You know, speaking of, Rei and I were doing some talking a while ago..."

"Yes, do tell." the two of them quickly took a seat at the table which the red-head was seated at.

"Anyway, I wanted to know how she knew Axel, right? So she told me that she bumped into him while she was shopping, and he said that he knew me. Judging from the way he's acting...I'd say he's fallen for true love at first sight!" Usagi quipped, the red-head's hands coming to rest over his locks, Hotohori's face went blank. "Uh, is that all?"

"Nope, 'cause now I need to ask you both something. Axel, what time did you show up last night?"

"Probably about...7 o'clock? I don't know, I was looking for you not a clock."

"Hotohori? How about you?"

"7 o'clock...this morning." he said, his face lighting up in surprise at the similar times.

"So, what brought about this? What would that matter anyways, Imouto-chan?"

"Well, I'm wondering when another one might show up..." she admitted a little ashamed.

"What about Naruto?" Axel mumbled, not lifting his head. They'd probably left the house about one or two, and that of course, was nowhere near 7 o'clock. "He didn't show up at 7 o'clock." Hotohori nodded agreeing, but there was something that was still bothering him, "However, it wouldn't hurt to look at the precise time either." Surprisingly Axel lifted his head at this, perhaps he was returning to his old self again, "How the hell are we supposed to know the exact time we found the brat?" Oh yeah, he was normal.

Suddenly Usagi gasped, "That's right! The newspaper! I'm sure the crash was listed in it today since it wasn't too long ago or far away." Running outside to retrieve it, she was back in a flash with the paper in hand. "Here," she handed the paper to Hotohori, knowing that he could find it a lot faster than she would. A moment of silence past as the brunette found and read the article, giving a laugh that could only have come out of disbelief.

"What's wrong?"

"What was the time?"

Hotohori looked up from the paper, casually and neatly folding it. "It says presumed time of death for the passengers was 2:05." Axel scoffed beside him, a scowl apparent on his face, "See, that has no relation to 7 o'clock whatsoever!" This time it was Hotohori's turn to scoff, but in a less unsightly way and sound. "Pay attention, fool. 2:05...add those numbers together and what do you get?"

"7!" Axel and Usagi chimed together, but Usagi's fervor soon faded as she began to pace back and forth, unable to keep her bottom in a seat after hearing the news. "This is getting deep...really deep...I'm getting in over my head...I need Rei to make the bad spirits go away."

"Hey," suddenly Axel was in front of her, stopping her rant from getting worse, "Here, drink this and go to bed, Imouto-chan." Looking down at his hand, she noticed the untouched cup Hotohori had left by him. "Thank you," she smiled, taking the presumed tea from his hand. "Um...Imouto-chan..."Hotohori called out to her, looking a bit nervous and flustered as he did so, "Let me get you another cup-"

"This one's fine though...still warm, too."

"Even so," and with practiced grace, he slid the cup from her fingers and downed it into the sink. He rapidly fixed her another cup and sent her off to bed, promising that he would make sure Naruto did the same. Giving the both of them a nod, she disappeared up the stairs where Rei was probably waiting for her.

As soon as she'd left, Axel turned an irritated glance towards the brunette, "...the hell? Were you trying to poison me?" Hotohori gave a small smile, very much in the style a serpent might if it had the ability, "Not in so many words...you were simply getting on my nerves with that attitude, so I thought I'd get you a sort of pick-me-up."

"What did you put in that drink?" he asked, now he was tired and emotionally troubled...he needed sleep bad.

"Ephedrine...it's like caffeine, only stronger." the brunette stated a little deviously, practically gliding out the room to go and find Naruto. Axel frowned at him, unable to beat him to the bloody pulp he deserved to be because of his tiredness.

"Oh yeah, well, commit this to memory!" Axel shouted after him, aptly flipping him the finger.

* * *

_**Very long, and so very tired on my part. I tried to make it longer so as to make up for the lack of updates. And so, in conclusion, what exactly is the Agency's true plans? Are more 'brothers' bound to keep showing up in this fashion? Please keep reading if you'd liked to know, seven reviews needed to update. Sorry, but I'm starting to like that pattern, and helps me to know if anyone is still reading it.**_


End file.
